


Neverending

by Kayim



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: “Master?  Do you ever feel like we’re fighting an unending battle?”Ahsoka always seems to pick the worst times for the biggest questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Ahsoka and Anakin, fighting back-to-back in a sea of droids is the new normal

“Master? Do you ever feel like we’re fighting an unending battle?”

Anakin shook his head, even as he deflected another bolt back towards the stream of battle droids. “Is this really the right time to have this conversation, Ahsoka?”

He felt her press closer to his back and used a fraction of his concentration to allow his circle of awareness to expand. She was still handling her half of the oncoming army, her twin blades flashing in the air as she deflected one, two, three bolts in quick succession. Between them he knew they could easily hold the droids back, but he was starting to doubt whether the constant stream of droids would ever actually run out.

“I just mean that no matter how many Separatist factions we destroy, there are always more.”

“Kinda like this particular moment?”

“Well, yes,” she added, almost sighing. “It just made me think about the bigger picture.”

He’d spent plenty of time himself thinking about the same thing – wondering if the New Republic could ever fully win against the Separatists. Would this fight that had already taken so many lives ever come to an end?

Before he had a chance to respond to his Padawan, he was interrupted by an alert from his comm.

“Anakin? Ahsoka? Can you hear me?”

Obi-Wan’s voice was a blessing, but Anakin didn’t have a free hand to send a message back.

The voice continued. “If you can hear me, just hold on. Rex, Cody and I are bringing a full squad. We’ll be at your location in less than 30 seconds.”

Anakin heard Ahsoka laugh behind him. “I guess there’s some Jedi lesson in this about trusting in the Force and your friends.”

“Glad you’re catching on, Snips.”

As the troop carrier made its way towards them, he glanced up and saw the familiar blue blade that he knew belonged to his own Master. While he appreciated Ahsoka’s confidence, he could only hope that the war itself would be as easy to end as this battle was going to be.


End file.
